


We Don't Need Permission

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Cute Couples Banter, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Seduction, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants, We Love a Sexually Assertive Heroine, Young Love, cute couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: With the start of senior year just around the corner and the anticipation and anxiety of "the first time" successfully out of the way, Lara Jean arrives at Peter's with a bundle of back-to-school outfits. But wearing clothes is not part of the immediate plan.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209





	We Don't Need Permission

He’s surprised to find Lara Jean at his door when he gets home from dropping his brother off. She’s got a big canvas bag over her shoulder and a grin on her face. “I found so many good things at the consignment shop!” she squeals when he hugs her hello, “I had Chris drop me off so I could show you.” Senior year was only a little more than a week away and she was very focused on back-to-school shopping, trying unsuccessfully to lure him out with her.

He unlocks the door and grabs them some Spindrifts and heads to the living room but she’s standing at the stairs. “Where are you going?” she asks and when he nods to the couch she shakes her head, “let’s go to your room, I want to give you a preview of what you’ll be seeing me in this semester.”

She reaches for his hand and he follows her up to his bedroom. Inside she starts unpacking her bag and laying things out on his bed. “Are you really going to model these for me?” he asks brushing his fingers over a baby blue cardigan, “this one is soft.”

She motions him to sit down and gives him a kiss before turning back to the pile of clothes now cluttering his bed and starts chatting to him about his day while she rummages through the items. “OK” she lifts two pieces up, “I’m having trouble deciding what to wear on the first day of school, so I need your opinion.” He nods and then to his utter surprise, she starts pulling her shirt off and unzipping her shorts.

“Whoa, Covey…do you want me to cover my eyes or…” He’s been in the room with her before when she was changing but she always gave firm instructions for him to not look until she was ready.

Shaking her head she gives him a little smile, “you’ve seen me naked Peter, I think it’s fine for you to see me like this” she motions her hand down her body and his eyes skim the rise of her breasts and curves of her waist, the pale green matching bra and panties she’s wearing with the tiny little bows dotting her hips and one little one between her breasts.

Two weeks earlier they had slept together for the first time. He’d wanted it to be as special and perfect as possible to fulfill all Lara Jean’s romantic fantasies about first times. He’d worked it out with Trevor to take her up to his parent’s lake cabin an hour away for a night. He’d driven up there alone hours beforehand to make sure everything was perfect – the sheets soft, the flowers fresh, candles at the ready and fairy lights draped anywhere he could put them.

When they’d arrived they had a picnic on the dock overlooking the lake and she’d been so excited to see there was a hammock that they’d climbed in together and dozed in the warm summer air – legs intertwined and her wrapped up in his arms, her fingers resting on his chest and tracing patterns that he found as relaxing as they were arousing. Every touch felt loaded as they knew what the evening had in store and he remembered thinking he may never get over how electric that anticipation felt – that maybe it would be a feeling you’d chase for the rest of your life because it felt so charged when you knew you were about to get something you wanted so very badly.

And it had gone mostly smoothly. There was some nervous giggling from Lara Jean, and he was overly solicitous trying to make sure she was completely comfortable and felt safe. But then they had found the moment where they connected and tenderness took over, then lust and eventually a release that left him shuddering in her arms as she gasped to steady her own breath, their bodies sticky and sated.

But since then they hadn’t found a way to make it happen again. Being away someplace far from family and friends had made it feel easy and private but at home there were rare times to be alone and awkward moments trying to stay focused on each other and not on parents potentially pulling into garages or younger siblings entering bedrooms without knocking.

But they were alone now. His mom was at her Zumba class and his brother was having dinner with their dad. And Lara Jean was standing in front of him half dressed with a sparkle in her eyes, “this is the first one” she says slipping a shirt over her head and buttoning a skirt at her waist then knotting a scarf around her neck. “What do you think?” she spins around.

“I think it’s great. You look pretty. Like always.” He winks and she winks back.

“Charmer” she says as she heads to his mirror and checks herself out, “hmmm…it’s still an option.” She moves back towards him and pulls a dress out of the pile and hands it to him before she undresses again.

He gives her the dress when she’s back down to her undies and she steps into it and drapes her hair over a shoulder and he feels his breath catch. He was irrationally turned on by her hair sometimes – by the silkiness of it, the way it cascaded over her shoulders and grazed his hand when he rested his palm on her back. He loved that after he’d told her he liked it down she rarely put it up and even when she did, then he was turned on by the bare skin at the back of her neck that was often hidden from his view, only accessible by his touch.

She’s reaching behind to try and get her zipper up but can’t get it, “can you help?” she turns her back to him and he rises from the bed and puts a hand on her hip to steady her then pulls the zipper up slow, somehow the act of dressing her as erotic as undressing her. He places a soft kiss on the side of her neck and whispers, “there” and she sighs and steps away from him so he can see how she looks.

“I’m thinking of hemming this one” she motions to where the pink brocade dress comes to her mid-calf. “It looks like stodgy 1950s housewife down here” she points to the hem, “but if it was up here,” her hand grazes her thigh way up above the knee, “it would look kind of swinging 1960s…Peter?”

His eyes were still on her fingertips at her thigh, “a mini dress?” he croaks and she gives a light giggle.

“Yeah, I guess it would be” and then she tugs the bottom up until it’s over her knees and skimming her thigh at an extremely arousing point. “How’s this? Too short?”

Peter shakes his head, “you’d look really sexy in that.”

“Yeah?” she blushes a little, “not too distracting?”

He blows out a laugh, “oh, hell. Way distracting, way, _way_ distracting. And not only would my mind be wandering the entire time to how good your legs look, but I’d be busy giving death stares at every other straight guy at Adler checking out how good your legs look.”

She blushes, “shut up!”

“I don’t want…” he starts, “…to uh, police your clothes or anything but the way it is now looks like a dress for school, but the way you want it to look sounds like a dress for a date.”

Her eyes light up, “oh yeah? What kind of date?”

“Oh girl, in a mini dress that hugs your body like that? _Any date you wanted_.”

She giggles and brings the hem back down, “that sounds like a hard offer to refuse. Maybe option one will be first day of senior year and this will be for our dates.”

He nods, “that would be better for my GPA, thanks” and gives her a grin.

She gets the zipper down on her own and keeps her eyes locked on his as she shimmies out of it. “A couple more things to show you” she breathes as she puts the dress across his pillows and comes back around to dig through the pile. The air feels thick and his room feels hot. He shifts and she glances at him. “Oh, I almost forgot” she says as she turns to him, “I got you this.”

She shows him a thick and comfy looking dark green sweater. “It’s a bit frayed here” she runs her finger along the collar, “but rugged and unfinished is its own style.”

He nods, “hey, thanks Covey.”

“Try it on” she presses it into his chest, “I think it will bring out your eyes.”

He reaches back and pulls his t-shirt up and over his head and drops it on the bed. She’s standing and watching him as she buttons up a creamy lace blouse that goes right to the base of her throat. He pulls the sweater on and rolls his shoulders back, “I like it” he says, “thanks.”

Her fingers are lingering at the top button of her blouse and then she reaches to run them along the collar of the sweater, her knuckles grazing his Adam’s apple. “It fits you good” she murmurs.

“That’s so pretty” he nods at the blouse, “but see through which, I don’t mind at all, but like, the teachers might.”

She gives him a loving eye roll, “you wear it with a camisole, I have one at home I think will go with it.”

He nods and lowers his eyes to her legs, “what goes down below? Pants? Skirt?” he reaches out and runs the back of his hand slowly up and down her thigh up to her panties. “Your black velvet shorts would look amazing.”

She swallows then licks her lips, “those all sound like good options, you’re very good at this, Peter Kavinsky.”

“Good at?” his voice had dropped several octaves in the last few seconds.

“Dressing me” hers has gotten huskier too.

He moves his hand to slip between her legs and hears her sharp inhale. “…and then maybe undress you.” He looks up and her lips are wet and parted, “would you like that?”

She nods slowly, “we can practice now,” she steps closer to him and looks down, “there’s not a lot for you to practice with.”

Grinning he fingers the hem of the blouse and watches her stomach rise and fall with her breathing. “You gotta start somewhere,” he slips a button out and then a few more before sliding his hands around her stomach to hold her waist.

Her hands go to his shoulders and she whispers, “I want to practice something else too” she takes another step so she’s in between his legs, “And I want to get really good at it.”

He presses a gentle kiss to her belly and murmurs against her skin, “tell me.” He likes the way her nails dig into him just a bit, “tell me what you want, Lara Jean.”

She’s pulled away and he feels disoriented for a second before he realizes she’s pushing her clothes on the bed out of the way and sitting next to him. She cups her hands around his face and brings him to her for a kiss and he leans towards her and eagerly responds. “Can we do it again?” she murmurs.

He bites back a laugh and kisses her again, “are we talking sex?”

She nods quickly and swings her legs over his lap, “I want to. I really…” she punctuates each word with a kiss, “really, want to. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since the lake house.”

“So have I. There’s no candles or pretty little lights this time.”

“I don’t care” her kisses are getting hungrier, “I don’t need them, I only need you” she’s guiding his hand back up under her shirt and presses his palm against her breast, “I want to feel you inside me again.”

He groans as his fingers cup her breast and his tongue meets hers and he feels like every nerve ending in his body is buzzing. “Jesus, Covey…” he wants to be as tender as he was the first time but she’s tapping at some sort of animal instinct he usually has tamed, “lie back” he tells her in a voice deep with hunger and she makes a soft sound and reclines on his bed. Her dark hair spreads out over his comforter and he moves to take his sweater off.

For a few seconds he just stares at her – taking in her face, her body, studies how she’s so eager for him and shakes his head in disbelief that he gets this girl – this is _his_ _girl_ and she wants him as much as he wants her.

“What are you thinking?” she whispers as she touches the bare skin at his stomach and up over his chest.

“I’m thinking how fucking lucky I am” he reaches for her hand and presses her fingers to his lips, “that you’re mine.”

She nods, “I am” she parts her legs and shifts her hips lower, “and you’re mine.”

Moving from her fingers he kisses down to the heel of her hand and then laps his tongue at her wrist and she moans, his lips reach the lacy cuff and he gives it a gentle tug with his teeth and then blows a breath and she squirms in a way that he wants to see again. She has one hand grasping through his hair as he works his way over the sleeve – pausing to breathe heated breaths through the material and pressing wet kisses then teasing bites.

He moves down her shoulder tracing the straps of her bra and opening his mouth along the rise of her breast, enjoying the desperate way she’s digging into his scalp, urging him to do more. “This is so delicate, so demure” he fingers the blouse, “just like you.” He closes his lips over her nipple suckling just enough through the layers of lace and satin to make her start crying his name. He lifts his eyes to hers as his mouth still hovers over her, “you’re not being very demure right now, are you Lara Jean?”

She moans, a low howl that shoots heat right into his groin. He doesn’t even know where these words are coming from, would never have thought she’d react to him speaking to her like this but she is shaking her head and talking back to him in ways he also couldn’t have imagined, “no, I’m not. I don’t want to be…I don’t want to be good with you.”

“Awww, baby…” he nuzzles her neck, “you’re always good. You’re a good girl in pretty lace buttoned right up to here” he teases at the top button and she whimpers, “but you also have been a little naughty today…coming here…undressing in my bedroom, wanting me looking at your body.”

A little smile curls at the corner of her lips and he’s the one who whimpers this time. “See? I’m not that good, am I?” she purrs and lifts her head to kiss him hard on the mouth, “I planned all this.”

“Yeah? Getting me alone?” she nods, “seducing me with your stripping and mini skirt ideas and stuck zippers?”

She is reaching down between his legs to grasp his cock. “Uh huh” she’s watching his face as she keeps stroking him and he’s feeling lightheaded, “you don’t mind though…”

“Covey” he feels his hips jerk, “ _fuck_ …” They move quickly and purposefully and then he’s moving inside her and feeling like he might die from her heat wrapping around him and the sounds she’s making because of him. If the first time was tender and romantic this second time is instinctual and frenzied and not the kind of sex he anticipated he’d ever have with Lara Jean Covey but he is in no fucking way complaining.

* * *

She’s a messy, sexy bundle of happiness as she puts on the clothes she arrived in. “Can you give me a ride home?”

He nods from where he’s still naked in his bed. “The goodbye kiss is gonna be a _little_ different tonight” he teases as she wraps her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

“Well, I hope so” she sticks her tongue out and he sighs.

“I am starting to think having sex with you may have not been a good idea.”

She makes a fake pout, “oh really, why is that?”

“Because I don’t want to stop now. I don’t want you out of my bed. And I don’t want to have to do this – but I _will_ start climbing up to your window and begging you to let me in after curfew.”

She comes over and leans down to kiss him, pausing just before reaching his lips, “you won’t have to beg.”

“Oooooh” he moans, cupping her face, “I have unleashed a sexy little vixen and I like it.”

“You love it” she smirks at him. “Now get up and take me home.”

“Can I stay for dinner?” he swings himself out of bed as she tosses his shirt at him.

“Maybe”

“Maybe? It’s a little late to play hard to get now Covey, after you came here today and seduced me.”

She slings the tote bag over her shoulder, “take me home and give me a searing hot kiss in your Jeep, then come in and face my dad and sister at the dinner table.”

He laughs, “OK!”

“Wow it’s true – guys will do whatever you say when you put out for them!” She teases.

“That’s not true…I would have done anything you said _before_ you started putting out for me. Now I’ll just do it faster” he grins at her and she scrunches her nose at him.

“Noted! Hey,” she bunches his shirt in her fist, “I love you.”

“I love you too” he replies before he kisses her.

“Clean yourself up and meet me downstairs, I’m dying of thirst.”

“Lemme see your bag” he puts his hand out and she gives him a quizzical look but does it. He pokes around and finds the lace blouse and takes it out. “I know you have plans for this – but do you mind if you wear it just for me – for now?”

She raises a brow, “that’s kinda kinky, Peter.”

He grins, “you’re into it though, aren’t you?”

“Oh,” she takes the top from him and walks over to his closet, she puts it on a hanger and moves it deeper into his closet, “I absolutely am.”

* * *

He realizes he is insane for doing this – but he’s here now so he’s obviously gonna go for it. He glances back down at the street below to make sure no one is there to see him, and he taps on the glass a few times and stays crouched in the shadow of the tree.

When there’s no response he taps again and then reaches for his phone to text her but before he can slip it out of his pocket, she’s tugged back a corner of her curtain and seen him – her eyes wide and mouth in an o of surprise. He motions to the lock and she unlatches the window and together they slowly slide it open.

“Peter ohmigod!” she gasps, “how did you get up here?” he does a careful head dive towards her floor and rolls on his back, looking up at her with a huge grin.

“You have no idea how motivating getting one of your goodnight kisses is.”

She shakes her head and covers her mouth to capture her laugh. “I feel like your motivation was slightly _more_ than a kiss.” She turns to close the window and he pushes himself up and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling against her ear.

“I love kissing you but – I mean, if there’s more you’re willing to offer since I’m here…” He feels her hands slip over his and she tilts her head so he can reach more of her neck.

“I can be convinced” she sighs as he kisses along her shoulder, “I mean, you did somehow climb up my house in the middle of the night. That kind of daring should be rewarded.”

He chuckles as she turns in his arms to face him, draping her hands around the back of his neck. “I like that you call me _daring_ when we both know that what I am is _horny_.”

She rises up on her tiptoes and kisses him and he snakes his hands around to her back, pressing her against his body and loving how quickly she responds to him by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss.

He takes a chance and starts walking backwards to her bed and she doesn’t stop him. When they reach it, he breaks his lips from hers and whispers, “I know everyone is home, we don’t have to do anything but kiss.”

She nods and moves away to climb on to her bed and then crooks her finger at him to follow her which he does, resting on his side propped on his elbow. “I don’t think I can quite get in the mood with…” she tilts her head to her door as if her dad and Kitty were standing on the other side of it. “But…” she moves her hands to his hoodie and starts unzipping it, “there’s other stuff we can do.”

He smiles at her, “I like other stuff.”

“Me too” she giggles before she slides under her covers. “You stay out here” she pats her comforter, “and that should keep us in check.”

He raises his eyebrows at her, “you think that this” he points to the comforter, “is going to be a decent barrier? It’s literally feathers Covey! _And_ you’re undressing me!” she’s peeling the hoodie off his shoulders before she lays down.

“Come here” she whispers and so he toes off his shoes and reclines on the bed next to her, staying safely on top of the comforter. “You climbed up a tree for my kiss” she cups his face in her hands, “I better make it worth it.”

She presses him back into the pillow and in only a few seconds they are making out and her hands are under his shirt, his are in her hair and the comforter is being tugged and pushed away as their bodies yearn to get closer.

“Lara Jean” he pulls back and opens his eyes, “hey.” Her eyelids flutter open and her eyes go right to his lips, “I think I should maybe climb back down and head home.” She narrows her eyes and he brushes the pad of his thumb over her cheek. “I don’t want us doing something we regret – or we get caught. And it already feels hard to stop, so we should probably stop.”

Her face slips into a pout and she nods sadly, “I think that you are being very reasonable, but I also have to say that I hate it and I want you to stay…but you shouldn’t.”

He grins, “no, I shouldn’t, but for the record, I want to stay too.”

“Have Trevor’s parents closed up their house for the season yet?”

“That…” he grins, “is a great question” and he pulls out his phone and starts swiping.

“Don’t ask him right now!” she giggles, “he’s going to think he’s getting a booty call!”

Peter taps out a text and sends it, “he is getting a booty call! Just not for him, but for me.” He sits up and slides off her bed, “thanks for opening your window for me. Come lock it before some other guy shows up knocking on it.”

She gets out of bed and shakes her hair back and he feels weak in the knees, “my other boyfriend won’t climb up the tree for another hour.” She grins at him as he gives her a look before stepping outside onto her roof.

“You are _so_ funny Covey. Good night.” He leans in to kiss her and she whispers good night back and tells him to be careful. He’s still grinning at her through the glass when his phone vibrates and he glances at the screen before holding it up to show her Trevor’s response. He watches her pick up her phone and start to type and his phone vibrates again.

_Looking forward to our date at the lake this weekend  
I’ll be the one wearing the pink retro mini dress_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Permission / New Hope Club (2019)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
